1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work table or office desk with a work surface which is adjustable in height or inclination and is supported by two pairs of pivotal support arms on a cross piece of the table support. One pair of support arms is oriented towards the front and the other pair of the support arms towards the back of the work surface and is hinged there on sliders. The sliders are adjustable in guide rails extending from the front to the back on the underside of the work surface, where one convexly curved and arc shaped bar for each support arm is positioned on the long sides of the cross piece. The support arms are pivotal by means of a drive having a toothed drive gear.
2. Description of Prior Art
A work table or office desk of this type is known from German Patent Application DE-OS 39 33 237. The table support has two side walls, the upper ends of which are connected with each other by the cross piece. One end of the support arms is hinged on the cross piece, while the other end is hingedly supported on the work surface or on the guide rails. Threaded rods are provided as drive elements, on which the connecting blocks are adjustable in pairs or together. Such efforts are only acceptable if it is often necessary to adjust the height and/or inclination of the work surface.
In this known work table or office desk, the long sides of the tub-shaped cross piece are hollow bodies. It is furthermore known to shape a dove-tailed guide bar in a U-shape. The inclusion of a worm gear engaging a worm shaft into the drive for the support arms can also be inferred from this state of the art. The support arms taper towards the ends oriented towards the work surface and end in hinged brackets in order to fasten the support arms on the work surface in a hinged manner.
A work table or office desk with pairs of support arms for the work surface is also known from German Patent Application DE-OS 30 39 180. The support arms, which are height-adjustable in pairs, can be pivoted together or in pairs for changing the height and/or inclination of the work surface. Drive elements with threaded rods and threaded blocks are used to pivot the support arms, as well as tongs formed with two levers. This outlay of drive elements is increased by coupling elements which are required for the simultaneous pivoting of the pair of support arms associated with one side of the work surface. Such an effort is only justified if it is often necessary to adjust the height and/or inclination of the work surface. The design of such support arms is not advantageous.
Additionally, further characteristics are required for this known work table or office desk, to assure that the pivoted position of the support arms on the cross piece is secure. Additional guide arms or drive devices in the area of the table support are required for such arrangement.